Juste une fin de bataille
by Geek-naval
Summary: Séparé de ses camarades et mortellement blessé, Gokudera voit sa vie défiler. Mais il a une promesse faite à ces camarades qu'il se doit de tenir. Plus qu'une dernère chance: Uri. Pas de couple, juste un petit moment de complicité. Sang puis humour.


**Et me revoilà donc sur une toute nouvelle scène: Reborn! **

**Un ami m'a fait regarder et depuis (environ trois-quatre mois) je ne jure que par ça! Voici donc une petite histoire sans prétention sur l'un de mes persos préférés: Gokudera, accompagné de sa boîte: Uri.**

**Spoil certainement des derniers scan (arc Simon).**

**Pas de couple dans cette histoire qui se situe dans le futur de Reborn que j'imagine (pas l'ancien empire de Byakuran, mais bien le futur qu'ils sont en train de se créer), juste un peu de sang au début et d'humour pour finir! **

**Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

**En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise,**

**Geek-naval**

Juste une fin de bataille

_Glacé. La seule pensée cohérente de mon cerveau embrumé était ce simple mot. Un froid glacial qui me transperçait de par en part, faisant crier tous les pores de ma peau. Allais-je y rester ? _

Gakudera Hayato battait furieusement des pieds et des mains, mais seul dans l'univers où son corps était plongé, ces simples gestes lui demandaient une quantité énorme d'énergie. Energie qu'il n'avait pas. Depuis combien de temps se débattait-il ainsi dans les remous incessants de cette rivière capricieuse ? La fatigue l'aurait déjà assommé si une douleur lacérant sur le flanc ne le gardait pas éveillé par la souffrance exercée. L'air commençait sérieusement à manquer à l'italien. Il n'avait pas put remonter à la surface et commençait doucement sombrer dans les profondeurs, encore bousculé par les courant autour de lui. L'eau n'avait jamais été réellement son ami. Le mafieux arrêta le combat, abdiquant enfin. Lentement, il sentit son corps s'enfoncer vers le fond mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger un muscle. Comme dans les mauvais films, l'argenté repensa à toutes ce personnes pour lesquels il s'était battu, sacrifié, blessé durant ces dernières années … Déprimant …

Yamamato, ce baseballer ridicule, toujours affublé de cet éternel stupide sourire. Sasagawa, fanât inconsidéré des sports dont les muscles parlaient plus que le cerveau. Hibari, le cynique et froid nuage, observant toujours de loin les agissements de sa pourtant (chère ?) famille. Rokudo, l'illusionniste pervers pour qui la mort de l'italien ferait juste bien rire, au contraire de sa collègue, Chrome, qui verserait bien quelques larmes pour lui. La stupide vache pleurerait également, mais lui le faisait quotidiennement, alors cela ne comptait plus, même si ses pleurs seraient cette fois justifiés. Il y avait aussi sa sœur, Bianchi la cuisinière fatale, elle serait triste, n'est-ce pas ? I-Pin, Fûta, Reborn, Gianini, Dino, ... Toutes ces personnes, si certaines ne verseraient pas une larme, d'autres diffuseraient des torrents et il le savait. Et enfin, il y avait son boss, le Juudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le connaissant, le châtain resterait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours avant de tout détruire autour de lui, en hyper mode, cela va de soit. Le ciel irait ce battre et tomberait dans le même panneau que la tempête, ignorant le piège tendu. Oh il reviendrait, mais blessé, le sang dégoulinant de son corps … Son sang serait versé ?

… Le sang du Juudaime ? …

Dans l'eau, Gokudera ouvrit des yeux turquoise. Son regard dévia vers son poing demeuré fermé dans le liquide, enserrant depuis qu'il était tombé de cette falaise, le prix de sa victoire sur cette défaite. Pas encore … l'italien n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Il serra son autre poing, emprisonnant le liquide translucide entre ses doigts. Deux flammes … Une seule chance …

L'italien agrippa sa ceinture et laissa son espoir engloutir ses dernières forces.

oOo

A la surface, les remous continuaient sous le doux regard de la lune. Sombres, les flots allaient et venaient sans interruptions, tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes, s'enfonçant sous l'horizon. Mais doucement, l'eau vint se teinter de pourpre, de sang. Une tâche rouge écarlate qui s'élargissait peu à peu, lentement mais inévitablement.

Une bête brisa brusquement la surface de l'eau, les épaules rougeoyantes, le col d'un homme capturé entre ses crocs. La panthère battit des pattes de toutes ses forces, tentant vainement de maintenir la tête du jeune homme hors de l'eau. Sa tête pivota de gauche à droite, trouver la sortit comme seule pensée dans son esprit. Augmentant le rythme, le félin se fraya rageusement une route à travers la rivière capricieuse. Plus près, encore un peu, et sa patte trouva enfin un appuie. En quelques secondes, la bête se hissa sur la berge, tenant toujours dans ses crocs son précieux fardeau. Enfin à l'abri, l'immense panthère s'occupa furieusement de son maître. Tremblante de froid et de peur, la bête poussa plusieurs fois la tête de son compagnon d'arme, son ventre, ses épaules, en attente d'une réaction. Elle lapa à toute langue son visage, son cœur se serrant d'avantage à chaque coup. Brusquement, la poitrine de l'homme s'arcbouta et l'argenté recracha plusieurs gerbes d'eau, avant de reprendre une respiration bruyante. Le félin s'allonge vivement auprès de son maître, tenta de faire partager sa chaleur au jeune homme qui sourit doucement face aux marques d'affections de son animal.

« Uri … », murmura-t-il, avant de grimacer, une main venant difficilement se poser sur son flanc. Subitement anxieuse, la bête s'intéressa rapidement à cette partie du corps du jeune italien. Considérant d'un œil mauvais la blessure, le félin entreprit de lécher consciencieusement la plaie.

« Uri … » répéta Hayato. Ce n'était plus une constatation, mais un appel. La panthère releva la tête vers le visage de plus en plus pâle du métis et s'appliqua à continuer ses léchouilles sur les joues de Gokudera. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant l'odeur du sang sur la langue râpeuse de son compagnon d'arme.

« Uri .., commença-t-il difficilement, il faut … il faut que tu rejoignes le Juudaime » Chaque mot était un calvaire mais un mal nécessaire aux yeux de l'argent.

« Toutes … les données y sont … inscrites … » Il leva son poing fermé vers la gueule de la bête, grognant sous l'effort.

« Amène-ça… au Juudaime … Uri … » La panthère considéra un instant incrédule, le corps martyrisé de son néanmoins maître, et la main qu'il lui tendait. Lentement, le félin desserra les crocs, pour mieux les refermer délicatement sur les doigts enserrant l'objet convoité. Stupéfait, l'argenté n'émit pas la moindre protestation, se bornant à regarder son compagnon, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient clairement dans ses yeux. Lâchant enfin sa proie, l'immense chat s'attaqua à l'épaule de Gokudera dans le but de le mettre sur le côté. Incapable d'appliquer une quelconque résistance physique, l'italien se contenta d'émettre un faible râle.

« Uri ! » Ignorant le reproche, le félin fit le tour du jeune homme afin de voir sn visage. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, se coula sous son corps. A coup de légers soubresauts de la tête et de sa puissante musculature, la panthère parvint à hisser son maître sur son dos. Les membres de l'italien pendaient misérablement de chaque côté de la bête, tandis que son visage était enfoui dans l'épais pelage de l'animal, près de l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Uri …, tenta-t-il, fiche-moi la paix … rejoins le Juudaime … » Seul un grognement lui répondit et la bête commença à se déplacer sur la berge, ignorant les protestations du métis. Après plusieurs mètres, où Uri semblait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de garder sn fardeau sur le dos, sans lui causer d'avantages de dommages, Gokudera capitula. Son compagnon avait toujours été aussi têtu que lui. Cette pensée lui arracha un franc sourire cette fois.

« Eh Uri …, murmura-t-il après un moment de flottement, tu te souviens ? C'est comme la dernière fois ... Là aussi, tu aurais voulu me porter, hein ? » La bête ne répondit pas mais l'argenté l'entendit prendre une grande bouffée d'aire. Oh oui, que la panthère aurait aimé ce jour là, le hisser sur son dos, et l'emmener loin de toutes ces horreurs … il y a sept ans.

Flash back

La lune brillait du même éclat cette nuit là, déversant sa douce lumière sur le champ de bataille où plusieurs corps gisaient, le sang remplaçait désormais la terre. Seul un homme, bien plus jeune que les autres, faisait encore retentir son souffle saccadé et difficile sur la plaine morte. Adossé à une pierre nue, les jambes étirées et légèrement écartées devant lui, les bras gisant de part et d'autre de son corps, et les paumes tournées vers le ciel. Ses cheveux argentés, maculés de sang, lui masquaient la partiellement la vue, le goût de rouille remplaçait largement celui de la terre dans sa bouche, un mince filet pourpre aux commissures.

« … Uri ? ... murmura-t-il, … tu peux sortir… »

Une petite tête apeurée sortit de son dos. Un jeune chat au pelage taché de rouge apparut sur la plaine, qui observait d'un œil effrayé l'homme qui l'avait protégé. Le félin tremblait de tous ces membres et ses soubresauts s'accentuaient d'avantages (s'il était possible) à mesure de son inspection du jeune italien. Le chaton hésita à le toucher, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne se brise à son contact. Finalement, le ventre à terre et les oreilles plaquées sur le haut du crâne, l'arme consentit à s'approcher de son maître. Son cœur s'emballa doucement en constatant l'étendue des dégâts sur le corps du Smoking Bomb, et un miaulement plaintif lui échappa quand elle croisa les orbes fatigués et vide du gardien de la tempête. …Voyait-il ?

« Uri… souffla-t-il avec difficulté » Grimaçant en entendant le son rauque qui s'échappait de la gorge du jeune homme, le félin entreprit avec prudence le nettoyage des blessures du bras devant lui, de venir lécher à toute langue les plaies béantes. Devant les marques d'affections de l'arme, Hayato se surprit à sourire malgré sa situation. Néanmoins, il ne l'oubliait pas.

« Uri… souffla Gokudera, à mon oreille… » Le susnommé rompit ses léchouilles pour braquer ses yeux rubis dans les pâles émeraudes de son compagnon.

« Mon casque … continua le métis, a enregistré le combat … Il faut … que … tu l'apportes … ou Ju … Juudaime » le chaton considéra un temps l'objet greffé à l'oreille de l'italien, avant de feuler rageusement et de s'attaquer au corps de l'argenté par petits coups de tête, dans l'optique de le relever.

« Je n'ai plus … commença le Smoking Bomb, aucune force … Il faut … » Mais il fut interrompu par un nouveau feulement sonore du bébé panthère, qui hochait vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant au gardien qu'il refusait catégoriquement de l'abandonner à son sort, il resterait à son poste, à ses côtés. Malgré lui, Gokudera sourit à nouveau devant les manières du félin. Non sans mal, il parvint à hisser sa main jusqu'à l'objet tant convoité. L'acte réussit, sa main s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, arrachant au passage un grognement de douleur de la part de l'italien, ainsi qu'un miaulement alarmé du chaton. Ce dernier se précipita sur la main blessée presque immédiatement. Tandis que l'arme de la tempête léchait consciencieusement les fines coupures, les fins doigts du pianiste vinrent fixer le petit objet au collier du jeune chat, cadeau de l'italien. Ignorant l'objet désormais à son cou, Uri commença à émettre de faibles miaulement vers le métis, les larmes perlant aux coins des ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et Hayato vint lentement caresser la tête du bébé, maculant davantage le pelage soyeux de pourpre.

« Vas-y … souffla-t-il » Borné, la future panthère balança une nouvelle fois la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'étau du jeune homme.

« Vas-y … répéta le gardien Vongola » Un miaulement strident lui répondit, et l'italien laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le sol.

« Uri … » reprit-il plus durement. Le chaton qui s'était élancé sur les doigts abandonnés, stoppa tout geste, les oreilles de nouveau couchées sur le crâne.

« Rejoins le Juudaime … » Son ton était beaucoup plus dur et le bébé panthère se coucha inconsciemment sur le sol, émettant néanmoins, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, un miaulement négatif.

« Uri … c'est un ordre … Vas-t-en ! » Prise de panique, Uri s'échappa, et disparut de la vue partielle du gardien qui sourit, avant de lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son cri avait puisé ses dernières forces et il laissa ses pensées disparaître dans un néant total.

oOo

Uri n'avait pas compté le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé à parcourir les forêts et les plaines. La seule chose que le félin savait, c'était qu'un instant ou à un autre, la flamme qui la gardait dans ce monde s'éteindrait, et ainsi, le seul espoir de son maître, agonisant parmi les cadavres. Pas une minutes à perdre, pas une seconde, seul demeurait dans son esprit la vision du Smoking Bomb couvert de sang de la tête au pied, le corps martyrisé. Mourrait-il durant son absence ? Pitié non … La panthère retrouverait Sawada Tsunayoshi, maître du sien, le puissant châtain au cœur pur, avant que cela n'arrive.

C'est au bout d'une course effrénée, et épuisée que l'arme découvrit le boss des Vongola dans leur campement, s'entêtant à faire les cents pas sur la plaine nue, inquiet au possible pour son compagnon disparut. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'Uri s'était jetée à ses pieds, le suppliant du regard et miaulent à la mort. Le Decimo était resté un instant incrédule face aux supplications de jeune félin, puis, au vue du sang séché sur son pelage, sa flamme s'activa d'elle-même. A une vitesse qui défia toute imagination, le parrain avait hissé le chaton sur son dos et attrapa un Sasagawa Ryohei et ses boîtes plutôt stupéfait. Il n'avait volé que quelques minutes, sous le commandement de l'anxieuse arme et les cris extrêmement sonores du boxeur. Et quand enfin, l'argenté fut en vue, les deux gardiens se ruèrent sur la tempête, et lui administrèrent les premières soins le visage liquéfié de peur. Les renforts ordonnés par le boss arrivèrent par la suite, et après deux crises cardiaques dues à l'anémie flagrante de l'italien, Gokudera fut sauvé.

Fin Flash Back

L'argenté sourit dans le pelage du félin.

« Tu aurais voulu m'aider ainsi, répéta-t-il, ce jour là … n'est-ce pas ? » Uri ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un plissement du regard. Hayato en rigola doucement, ce chaton vraiment …

Soudain, l'italien sentit les muscles de la panthère se raidirent presque instantanément.

« Uri ? » demanda-t-il. Sans un bruit, fidèle au félin qu'elle était, la bête bifurqua vers la forêt à pas souples, mais rapide, et s'y enfonça, masquant son maître et son pelage flamboyant sous l'ombre du feuillage.

« U… » La panthère le fit taire d'un claquement de dents et se pelota, ventre à terre, contre le tronc d'un arbre touffu. Le gardien de la Tempête sentit le cœur de son arme s'accélérer, tandis qu'Uri leva les yeux au ciel. Un coup d'œil difficile pou l'argenté, et Hayato aperçut enfin l'escouade ennemie, repérée en avance par la boîte arme, volant au dessus des arbres. Il les observa comme la bête en silence, et pria inconsciemment pour que les hommes passent sans les apercevoir. Enfin la patrouille disparut de l'horizon et Gokudera entendit le félin s'autoriser une expiration, et son cœur, un battement régulier et apaisant. Le Vongola étira un sourire contre la douce fourrure de la panthère. Quand le chaton ne le griffait pas, il pouvait se rendre utile.

« Stupide chat … souffla-t-il, tu en fais toujours trop … » Uri ignora la remarque et se redressa lentement, se bornant à garder son précieux fardeau sur le dos. L'Italien, rigola doucement, avant de murmurer :

« Allez Uri… On rentre. »

Trouver l'entré de la bas n'avait pas été le plus compliquer. Non, le plus dur, avait été d'échapper aux regards, en premier lieu des ennemis, puis des habitants de Namimori. Mais finalement, la tempête rentra enfin chez elle. Après s'être engouffrée dans le souterrain commandé par le Decimo, la panthère, pour signaler sa présence, s'était contentée d'un hurlement à glacer le sang, qui trahit toutes ses angoisses. En quelques secondes, le dixième parrain des Vongola était sur eux, les flammes du ciel ornant son front et ses poings. Mais ceci, l'argenté blessé ne le vit. La porte de la base de sa famille passée, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Râpeux. Mouillé... Malodorant ? Gokudera Hayato fronça les sourcils, et sa tête se pencha un tantinet, tentant d'échapper à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier revint à la charge et l'argenté grogna.

« Arrête … » siffla-t-il. Le gardien tiqua lentement. Le son de sa voix lui semblait voilé et résonnait en écho dans son crâne meurtrit. La tempête ouvrit doucement les yeux qui se plissèrent à la vue du décor blanc clinquant et, quand il fut enfin accommodé à la lumière brillante, découvrit son environnement. Il soupira quand son inspection se termina. L'italien se trouvait dans l'infirmerie du souterrain, plusieurs tuyaux sortaient d'un peu partout autour de lui, et son compagnon d'arme, sur lequel sa tête reposait, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui dévorer littéralement le visage. Un autre lit occupait la pièce, et la forme allongée dessus était masqué par un mince rideau blanc.

« C'est Bianchi. » déclara une voix. Surpris, l'argenté sursauta et pivota la tête jusqu'au nouvel arrivant, puis se raidit à son approche. Le Juudaime des Vongola…

Sawada Tsunayshi ignora sa surprise apparente et vint se poster calmement au bout du lit de l'argenté, son regard pourtant posé sur la jeune femme.

« Quand tu es arrivé à la base, commença le Decimo, tu avais perdu des litres de sang. Si Bianchi ne s'était pas trouvée ici, tu nous aurais vraisemblablement claqué entre les doigts, et ce, malgré les flammes du soleil d'Oni-san, et mon utilisation de ses boîtes ». Gokudera leva son bras jusqu'à son masque.

« Ne le retire pas, ordonna le parrain d'une voix anormalement sombre, au vu des moniteurs, tu sembles en avoir encore besoin. Et le garder t'empêchera de parler… ».

L'argenté déglutit. Malgré le doux sourire qui ornait le visage de son boss, le mafieux le savait, il venait d'accomplir un miracle : celui d'énerver le pacifique Tsuna.

« Oh oui, je suis énervé Gokudera-kun, lui confirma le châtain, mais ce n'est rien côté des autres… » Le smoking Bomber haussa un sourcil, auquel répondit le gardien du ciel.

« Ils ont prévu un nouveau repas pour ce soir dont ils pensent s'occuper prochainement… commença Tsuna, tout d'abord, Lambo t'électrocutera afin de t'empêcher de faire quoi ce que soit, ensuite, Oni-san ferra de ta viande, une tendre et gouteuse à l'extrême par ses poings. Pour continuer, Yamamoto te découpera en petites tranches toute fines… Bianchi s'est déjà proposée pour l'assaisonnement bien entendu… et les filles en profiteront pour te cuisinier. » Le diner n'allécha visiblement pas l'italien qui pâlit à l'entente du programme culinaire de ce soir.

« Vous allez pas les laisser faire … ? » tenta-t-il doucement à travers le masque. Le boss des Vongola eut un sourire sadique. Il leva un poing à son visage et ses flammes vinrent l'ornèrent, lui et son front.

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisson … » siffla le plus petit. Gokuera en vint à se demander si les Vindici ne recrutaient pas dans leur prison, au pire, il deviendrait locataire…

« Et encore tu es chanceux, assura le Decimo, Chrome et Mukuro sont en mission. Nous aurions bien voulu qu'ils te bombardent de cauchemars jusqu'au bout du monde. Oh, et Hibari-san doit te mordre à mort pour avoir salit le sol de Namimori avec ton sang. » Hayato pâlit encore un plus, si cela était possible. Oh ce qu'il allait en baver…

« Tout cela car, reprit le Juudaime, non content de nous faire une frayeur comme celle-ci, il faut en plus que tu fasses des tiennes. » Pour confirmer ses dires, Tsuna leva un petit objet à hauteur de son visage et dévoila ainsi au Gardien de la Tempête, le communicateur de ce dernier, cause de tous ses malheurs. Gokudera déglutit.

« Cette petit chose a enregistré tous tes mots après la chute… Tu vois bien entendu de quoi je veux parler ? » Le Sawada étira son sourire et l'argenté enfonça davantage sa tête dans la fourrure de la panthère qui ricana, en total accord avec le petit châtain. Reprenant son courage envolé à deux mains, le bras droit tenta de se défendre et retira, contre l'avis de son boss, le masque qui maintenait se respiration posée.

« Je voulais juste protéger notre famille …, tenta-t-il.

-Cette famille n'a plus de valeur si tu disparais. » Le ton était grave et cassant, sec et sans appel. L'héritier des Vongola ne souriait plus désormais et toisait son aîné avec colère.

« Toi, comme tout les autres, êtes des gens irremplaçable pour moi. Chacun de nous s'efforce de vivre pour rejoindre les autres mais toi, tu te contentes de faire bouclier de ton corps et reviens mourant après chaque bataille !

-Être au cœur de la bataille est le travail de la tempête ! rugit argenté.

- … Mais pas d'y rester. » finit par souffler le châtin, grave.

Surpris, Hayato ne sut pas quoi répondre. L'héritier de Primo laissa le silence s'installer entre eux et reprit un doux sourire ainsi qu'un petit rire.

« Franchement, Gukudera-kun, commença-t-il, tu ne cherches pas à te défendre alors que tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas du tout en tord, ou presque… »

L'italien leva un œil surpris vers son patron.

« Les images du communicateur nous ont montré la bataille, commença Tsuna, et ta volonté de protéger les membres de ton équipe, qui d'ailleurs grâce à toi, sont tous revenus tandis que tu te battais pour les laisser fuir. Tu as ainsi, en plus de tes fonctions de bras droit, assurer celles de membre de la famille Vongola, et je suis très fier de toi, ainsi que tout les autres. » La tempête en pleurerait presque : ses jours n'étaient pas finalement comptés, il était pardonné …

« Tu es donc exempté de mission pendant six mois à cause de tes blessures, entama le boss d'une voix vive, durant ce laps de temps, relativement long pour quelqu'un comme toi, tu seras assigné aux tâches subalternes de la maison et assistera Lambo dans celles-ci.

-Quoi ? Humf ! » Cette fois, Hayato n'avait pas tenu et venait de s'étouffer royalement dans son masque.

« La sanction n'est pas négociable et s'appliquera dès ta sortie de l'infirmerie, continua le japonais en observant son subalterne s'étouffer joyeusement, et estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu te placer avec Hibari-san, ou Mokuro… » L'italien s'arrêta aussitôt, vu sous cette angle …

« Enfin bref passons, conclu le jeune homme, ceci n'est pas ton problème premier. » L'argenté leva un œil inquiet jusqu'à son patron qui étira ses lèvres de nouveau dans un sourire on ne peut plus mauvais. Les cours de Reborn étaient vraiment du lavage de cerveau, faire du Juudaime un tel sadique … Le dît Juudaime désigna lentement la bête sur laquelle reposait la tête du génie.

« Depuis combien de temps crois-tu qu'Uri est sous sa forme du soleil ? commença-t-il, elle a pratiquement manger Oni-san pour ses flammes. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir ! » Sur ces joyeux mots, le Decimo prit la porte, sous les yeux ébahis du Smoking Bomber. Son regard dévia lentement jusqu'à la tête du félin qui l'ignora superbement.

« Uri… entama lentement l'argenté, je sais que tu tenais à garder ta forme de panthère pour mieux me protéger… mais c'était peut-être pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à vouloir engloutir l'autre idiot de boxeur ! »

oOo

Deux mois était passé depuis 'l'accident'. Gokudera avait, en effet son Juudaime tenait toujours ses promesses, été affecté aux tâches subalternes avec le jeune Bovino qui s'éclipsait la plus part du temps, au grand damne de l'italien. Il rangeait les cartons de provisions avec lassitude et aussi vite que lui permettait son corps endolori, quand il entendit un grognement. La tempête resta un instant choqué, le carton à hauteur du visage et fixa avec intensité et incrédulité la porte de la réserve où venait d'apparaître la silhouette familière du gardien du soleil, Sasagawa Ryohei. Non pas l'être (encore que…) mais c'était bien les cernes 'extrêmement' prononcées de son visage et son allure de zombie qui paralysèrent le métis, plutôt habitué à l'humeur joviale du boxeur. Ce dernier avança lentement et prit avec force les épaules de l'Hurricane Bomb, si bien que de peur, l'argenté en fit tomber son fardeau.

« Tête de poulpe … entendit-il. » Le susnommé ne se formalisa pas sur le terme 'affectueux' de son collègue, les muscles tremblants.

« La prochaine fois que le truc qui te sert de garde du corps viendra me bouffer … commença-t-il doucement avant de simplement hurler, j'en fait une carpette à l'extrême ! » Il en aurait fallu peu de plus pour que l'ancien délinquant fasse le 'HII !' si connu du boss dans sa jeunesse. Enfin, le soleil relâcha la tempête et disparut comme un fantôme dans le couloir. Gokudera resta encore un temps abasourdit avant d'enfin reprendre contenance. Il serra les dents et dans un rictus de mauvais augure et ses yeux se plissèrent lentement.

« URI ! » hurla-t-il. Un moment de silence, avant l'arrivée blasée de la panthère, nouvellement repus, couverte de sauce en tout genre de la tête aux pattes. Le Smoking Bomb écarquilla un petit peu plus les yeux avant de plaquer presque immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Un 'HAIIII !' sonore retentit dans toute la base Vongola et qui se répercuta presque dans tout Namimori. Manquerait plus qu'Hibari vienne le voir pour 'dérangement au calme de la ville' … L'argenté grimaça à cette pensée et revint son problème : la panthère. Celle-ci avait déclaré qu'elle ne reviendrait plus dans la ceinture, afin d'assurer une protection permanente au jeune italien, qui pâtissait largement de l'entêtement de son arme qui faisait des siennes dans toutes les pièces de la base. La tempête s'était déjà mise à dos le soleil, le nuage et le ciel en était à ses limites. La brume se fichait largement de lui, la foudre en avait trop peur et la pluie était impossible à énerver … Le Smoking Bomber passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage et observa à travers ses doigts la bête qui se léchait les griffes. La sauce de la cuisine où elle semblait s'être battue maculait son pelage comme le sang le mois dernier, et laissait des traces flagrantes sur son passage. La brune les trouverait et c'est l'argenté qui trinquerait encore … Une seule solution …

Le métis s'enfuit.

Quand l'information parvint jusqu'au cerveau du félin, celui-ci galopa à sa suite. S'engagea alors une féroce course poursuite dans toute la base souterraine entre les deux compagnons d'arme. La tempête courra de toutes ses forces à travers les couloirs, esquivant tous les obstacles qui dressaient devant son chemin. Comme un pauvre Fûta qui se jeta à terre et que l'italien enjamba vivement, bafouant un vague 'désolé' entre deux respirations bruyantes, suivit de très prêt par la bête à ses talons. La même scène se répéta avec Lambo qu'il se prit de pleine face et qui s'envola à l'autre bout du couloir, ralentissant à peine le métis qui sentait d'un peu le souffle de la panthère sur ses tibias. Il ne prit même pas la peine d s'excuser. Cependant, la course le mena vers la personne qu'Hayato aurait plus tout voulu éviter : Tsuna. Il vit ainsi pendant sa course folle au bout du couloir et Gokudra ne put réprimer un 'Juudaime !' sonore. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui et le Smoking Bomb tenta de s'arrêter. Il ralentit donc, mais fut bien vite rattrapé par la panthère qui ne s'y attendait pas. L'arme de la tempête s'effondra ainsi sur lui à toute vitesse et tout deux aux pieds du Decimo, dans un magnifique mélimélo de bras, jambes et pattes. Sawada Tsunayoshi les regarda un instant incrédule sur le sol et avisa les traces flagrantes de sauce sur le pelage de l'animal. L'héritier des Vongola passa alors son regard les indices de passages des deux compagnons dans les couloirs, les sauces en tout genre tâchant les murs et les sols, et se retourna pour constater leur précédent passage dans le couloir de derrière. Gokudera mit en note dans son cerveau d'éviter la prochaine de faire des tours et des tours dans la base sous peine de rencontrer son patron lors d'un détour. L'italien vit d'ailleurs ce dernier commencer à s'assombrir lentement, masquant ses émotions sous son imposante tignasse. Mais clairement, le bras droit vit les poings de celui-ci se serrer et se colorer d'une légère teinte orangé, ainsi que son front. L'arme et le maître sentirent la sueur commencer à perler sur le leur, et le visage de chacun d'eux commença lentement à perdre sa couleur. Sans aucune parole, le Vongola pointa du doigt la salle dans il sortait, les yeux toujours masqués. Les deux compères dévièrent leur regard vers la dite salle et Gokudera envisagea sérieusement un problème de poisse. Se faire attraper par son boss si près de son objectif : la salle de bain, relevé du miracle.

« Tous les deux … siffla le châtain, maintenant … » Ni une ni deux, la bête et son maître s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la un Juudaime en colère, plus flippant encore certainement que tout ce que pouvait faire le chef de la Varia.

C'est ainsi que Gokudera se retrouva coincé dans la pièce d'eau de la base, un félin récalcitrant sur les bras et couvert de nourriture.

« Bon, commença Hayato en remontant ses manches et attrapant au passage un pommeau de douche, c'est partit… » Ces dernières paroles furent plus pour l'argenté, car le nettoyage du chat était devenu, étrangement, l'une des corvées les plus effrayantes pour tout les membres des Vongola. Le boss même avait reprit cette peur en assurant aux personnes qui désobéissaient à ces ordres qu'ils iraient 's'occuper du toilettage d'Uri si ça continue !'. C'était devenu des principales et favorites menaces du Juudaime d'ailleurs ... Le Dynamite Man prit donc son courage à deux mains et sauta littéralement sur la bête, toutes griffes sorties.

oOo

La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit sans un bruit, afin de faire entrer une fine silhouette aux cheveux châtain. L'invité scruta les environ de la pièce, avant de réprimer un fou rire. Sur le carrelage froid, reposait un pauvre Gokudera Hayato, griffé de partout et comatant depuis déjà quelques minutes. La bête gisait elle, encore éveillée, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le poil soyeux, lavé et propre, mais passablement énervée.

« Uri ? commença l'invité, mérite-t-il réellement que tu t'acharnes sur lui à ce point ? » La bête détourna la tête d'un geste équivoque, ignorant le Dixième parrain des Vongola. Ce dernier, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, attrapa l'une des serviettes encore intact, et entreprit à l'aide de gestes lents et précis, de sécher la panthère encore trempée par son combat, car s'en était un, face au jeune italien. L'arme se laissa faire, aucun grognement ne sortit de ses lèvres, uniquement parce-que c'était le Juudaime. Aucun autre gardien n'avait le droit de faire ceci, hormis son maître (et encore) et cette homme.

« Je sais ce que tu es … » commença le Tsuna. La bête ancra son regard dans le sien, geste auquel répondit le Decimo en nettoyant son museau.

« Tu es la partie de l'âme de Gokudera qui ne souhaite pas se battre, s'expliqua-t-il, la partie qui ne souhaite que retourner auprès des siens pour vivre sa vie et contempler celle des autres … » Le Vongola s'attaquait dorénavant à ses pattes.

« Je sais que ta volonté de le garder en sécurité traduit en réalité sa propre volonté de rester auprès de moi et des autres. C'est pour cette raison que vous vous battez tous les jours : sa raison contre son cœur … » La boîte Vongola resta silencieuse. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il fallait lui expliquer, c'était plutôt à son idiot de maître qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

« Mais tu sais Uri, continua le châtain, il reviendra toujours … » La Tempête scruta le ciel qui étira ses lèvres.

« Que ce soit grâce à toi, ses pouvoirs, son corps ou nous même, Gokudra reviendra toujours. Ta force et ta volonté de le ramener en vie, équivailles à la sienne. Ce jour là, tu l'as sauvé, te servant des flammes du soleil qu'il t'avait donné pour cette forme, pour le soigner le temps d'arriver à la base. Tu l'as sauvé ce jour là, toi, son arme, sa force, sa volonté … » La panthère baissa le regard et laissa le parrain des Vongola sécher son dos.

« Il t'appellera le jour où il en aura besoin, reprit le boss, comme à chaque fois, soit en sûr. » Son nettoyage terminé, Tsuna s'assit sur le carrelage blanc et froid et commença à doucement caresser les oreilles de l'animal qui ronronna entre ses crocs. Le Decimo émit un petit rire.

« Et comme lui, tu ne peux me désobéir … rigolait-il, alors Uri, je t'ordonne de retourner auprès de ton maître et de tenir prêt pour le faire revenir à nos côtés quand viendra le moment où il oubliera encore une fois mes paroles et sa promesse … » Le silence s'installa enfin entre aux deux, brisé enfin par Uri, qui se releva souplement. Sans un grognement, tentative de communication ou autres, la boîte arme s'installa auprès de l'italien comateux. La panthère flamboya un instant et disparut, bien vite remplacée par la ceinture du Smoking Bomb. Les griffures occasionnées par la bataille entre les deux compagnons de ce dernier avaient-elles aussi disparut, guérites en un instant par les flammes du soleil que la boîte avait emmagasinées par l'intermédiaire de Ryohei. Tsuna se releva lentement et observa son compagnon étalé sur le sol.

« Yamamoto ? héla-t-il, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Puis-je te laisser Gokudera ?

-Bien sûr ! » sonna une voix joyeuse. Le Gardien de la Pluie des Vongola entra dans la salle de bain. Sans ménagement, l'épéiste hissa l'argenté sur son dos.

« Tu comptes garder sa sanction ? demanda-t-il avant de s'éclipser. Le boss des Vongola resta un instant stoïque avant de laisser son visage s'orner d'un sourire que tout le monde aurait qualifié de 'sadique'.

« Je ne suis plus aussi gentil … Surtout pour ça … »

-Hahaha ! rigola l'ancien baseballer, le bébé a vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur toi ! » Le grand brun disparut et laissa ainsi le jeune parrain seul dans la pièce. Oui, Reborn avait changé sa vie, mais pas son cœur. Il protégerait sa famille quoi qu'il en coûte et si cela devait passer par des sanctions à la limite du sadisme pour leur faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'ils 'devaient' rentrer à la maison, le Decimo en serait fier. Très fier même.

Et puis bon, Gokudera n'avait plus que quatre mois à tenir avant de pouvoir se défouler sur le terrain. Grimaçant à cette pensée, Tsuna pria silencieusement pour que l'argenté de craque pas avant et détruise la demeure à coups de dynamite, à défaut d'une bête incontrôlable …

**Et voilà! **

**Toujours en espérant que cette petite histoire vous aura plut, bonne journée/soirée/matinée/soirée/nuit! **


End file.
